Yanderella a Lovelive school idol story
by Kyla124
Summary: A story call Yanderella where a girl name Kotori Minami came back from Japan and a Girl name Honoka Kousaka. Few days later something happened... Read to find out. You can play as the Character of yourself as a OC!. This story is Horror,Hurt,Comfort,Drama,Romance, and Friendship


**Hope you enjoy the story call Yanderella I know some of you know this. It a RPG game by the way here are the character we going to start with (muse characters 2nd years)**

 **Honoka**

 **Kotori**

 **And you know what You!**

 **You can be In the story! Am just going to put my name Kyla (am a Girl with brown hair brown eyes light skin) so girl or boy does not matter. So if you want to be in the story you can when the word say "Kyla" it your name sorry it a little confusing for some of you. But anyway hope you enjoy it. Oh and one more thing to keep in mind. There are deaths coming up in the few chapters so this Story is a "T" just to let you know.**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was a beautiful,kind girl named Cinderella, And though she was more beautiful, more kind, more precious,more cheerful,than anyone else..._

 _It never did her any good her sisters worked her to the bone every day. She was unable to go to the ball. Unable to meet her Prince. All she could do is clean, a princess covered in cinders..._

 _..._

 **Kyla P O V**

"Kyla" Said Kotori "I was finally able to see you..."

She was still looking at me with a smile on her face. A face of happy ness

"I've been waiting to see you this whole time" said Kotori "ehehe. It's... been a while huh?"

...

"I am your bride" said Kotori "I am the princess fated to be your bride"

Kotori walks closer to me. Still a happy smile on her.

"I hope you cast a spell on me" said Kotori

 _Cast✅_

 _Don't cast_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _1st day_**

"..kyla..." Said ? "Come onnnnm!"

The girl say my name loud.

"Kyla!" Said The girl "get up sleepyhead!"

The girl giggles. I woke up and look at the girl who woke me up. It was Honoka Kousaka. A 2nd year highschool student with orange hair with a side ponytail and with blue eyes too.

"...ah.." Said Honoka " Geez you finally up!"

Honoka smiles at me.

"Good morning" said Honoka "you were having a racket there. Were you having a scary dream.?"

"No" said Kyla

"Well I'm sure you were just having some kinda weird dream. I know you!" Said Honoka

 _Why are you in my room✅_

 _Intruder!_

 _"_ Why you in my room" said Kyla

Honoka look at me with a confused face.

"Huh? Wait wait wait!" Said Honoka "don't tell me you forgot already? I e-mailed you about it the other day!"

("Now I know that part...") Kyla Thought

"Kotori is arriving today, so we should go meet her in the station" said Honoka

 _Kotori✅_

 _Who?_

 _"_ No way...are you saying that you forgot about her!?" Said Honoka

Honoka giggles.

"All the three of us were best friends when we was little" said Honoka "I can't believe you don't remember her..."

 _i remember✅_

 _Meep!_

 _"_ i remember now" said Kyla

"Oh good" said Honoka "I thought you forgot about her."

"Come on it's almost time for us to meet her!" Said Honoka "hurry up and get ready!" "The station is a little far away but you know were it at right?"

"Yes I do" said Kyla

"Ok good well see you later" said Honoka

Honoka walks out the door. I got up and get change to my school uniform. After I was done I walk out of My room, Grab a bread put it in my mouth and walks out the house. I run to the station I saw Honoka standing there I walk up to saw me coming on her way.

"This is gonna to be fun" said Honoka

Honoka smiles she can wait to see her best friend Kotori again.

"How many years has it been?" Said Honoka "what a great time to have to go the the restroom!"

Honoka turns around and looks at me.

"Hold on okay? Am going to be right back" said Honoka

Honoka was going to use the restroom. I wait for her to come back but I saw a girl with Grey long hair with a side long ponytail with Golden eyes. The girl look at me. She saw me looking at her...it was Kotori Minami.

"Ah...!" Said Kotori "Kyla...Chan?"

She came close to me.

"Is that you?" Said Kotori "it is...it Kyla!"

Kotori smiles. She does have a cute smile.

"It's me Kotori! Do you remember me?" Said Kotori "Ehehe did I surprise you?" "I've returned! Finally back in this town" "it sure is nostalgic"

Kotori was came even more close to me.

"Kyla Chan...I finally able to see you" said Kotori "I've been waiting to see you this whole time"

"Ehehe it's.. been a while, huh?" Said Kotori

"It was.." Said Kyla

"I am your bride..." Said Kotori

("Is this real or a dream again!?") Kyla thought

"...I am the princess fated to be your bride" said Kotori "I hope you cast a spell on me"

 _Cast ✅_

 _Don't Cast_

We both came close to each other. Kotori puts my hand on my cheek we both was about to kiss.

"Hey...Kyla" said Kotori

"Yeah.." Said Kyla

"Do you want to know why I came back here?" Said Kotori "I'll tell you, just this once, just keep it a secret ok?"

I nod.

"I came here to meet my princess" said Kotori

We both lead in for a kiss.

"Heeeeeyyyyyyy!" Said Honoka

We stop. We didn't even kiss Kotori it was close to her lips. Honoka walk to us.

"Just what you think you doing?" Said Honoka

 _No wait it's not my..._

 _Sorry ✅_

"am sorry..." Said Kyla

"It's ok" said Honoka

Honoka turn around and look at Kotori and smiles. Honoka hugs her. Kotori hugs back.

"It's been a while, Kotori. I've been waiting to see you again" said Honoka

"Yes it has! I've wanted to see you too" said Kotori "Both you and Kyla" "I'm glad you two look so energetic"

"You're look pretty cheery yourself" said Honoka as she giggles

Kotori blushes a little and giggles back.

"Once you found out you were moving, you wouldn't stop crying" said Honoka

"And now, I bet you have plenty of fun in Japan even without us around" said Honoka

"Well, I can't say that I don't...but I really do like it better here" said Kotori "this town is so much better then Japan"

We all smile. The three of us back together again

"Ehehe..the three of us standing here and talking again is like a dream come true!" Said Kotori with a smile

"But it not a dream right Kyla?" Said Honoka

 _That's right_

 _Pinch a cheek to find out ✅_

 _"_ Hmm I guess that will be the easiest way to find out" Said Honoka with a giggle "of course, it's gonna be YOUR cheek, Kyla!"

"..ah..!" Said Kotori "Hey Honoka and Kyla!"

Me and Honoka looks at Kotori.

"Um I kind of want to hang out together somewhere outside! Just like the old days.." Said Kotori

"Okay let's go somewhere together" said Honoka

"Yeah that will be a great idea" said Kyla

"But wait...where should we go?" Said Honoka

 _Secret base ✅_

 _"_ The secret base..is it still around?" Said Kotori

"..oh..." Said Honoka "Kyla you haven't see it!" "There nothing there anymore.."

"Eh?" Said Kotori as she looks at Honoka

"None of it is left at this point...as you'd expect" said Honoka

"I-it's that so?..." Said Kyla

"It was quite a while ago...it got torn down" said Honoka

"I...I still want to Go see it. After all, we all made some many memories there!" Said Kotori

"Even if there's no trace left of it...that's okay" said Honoka "well, I guess that's where we're heading then if Kotori wants to go, we'll all go"

Kotori smiles.

"Thank you..Honoka Chan" said Kotori

"The secret base is straight west after leaving the station" said Honoka

We all walk off and we all go to the Secret Base

 **Am going to end it here hope you guys like the story sorry far.**

 **Anyway**

 **Happy Birthday Kotori Chan ^^**


End file.
